


Can Papyrus Be My Little Brother?

by 0JokingAround



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Big Brother Edge, Big Brothers, Family, Family Fluff, Mild Language, Younger Brother Papyrus, Younger Brother Papyrus (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 01:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12180594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0JokingAround/pseuds/0JokingAround
Summary: "THERE'S NOTHING FUNNY ABOUT MY QUESTION!"





	Can Papyrus Be My Little Brother?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fandom.
> 
> Ut Sans- Sans- lowercase bold  
> Ut Papyrus- Papyrus- Normal  
> Uf Sans- Red- lowercase  
> Uf Papyrus- Edge- ALL CAPS

He has never felt more embarrassed in his entire life.

"RED!"

His older brother, who's new name was now 'red' to avoid confusion with their alternate versions, ignored him and continued to laugh at him.

He was mocking him...and it absolutely infuriated Edge.

"I'M SERIOUS!"

His voice cracked in the end a bit, making the taller skeleton's face brighter than his red scarf. The smaller skeleton laughed harder at hearing his brother's voice crack and fell off the couch.

"I-IT'S NOT FUNNY!"Edge stomped his boots on the carpet floor harshly, hoping it was loud enough to drown out his own whining and to show his brother how serious he was.

"bah ha ha ha ha ha haaaaaaa!"

Damn it.

Edge growled and stomped his way towards Red, who was trying to catch his breath, and grabbed him by his hoodie. They were now eye to eye, and his brother had the nerve to grin at him while wiping a tear from his eye socket.

"NOT. FUNNY."

Red took a few deep breaths before his breathing was somewhat back to normal. Despite the glare his younger brother was giving him, Red couldn't help but chuckle how red Edge's face was.

"heh. i think the name 'red' suits you more than me, boss."

"STOP MOCKING ME!"

Red held up his hands in surrender and shook his head with an amused smile."aw, come on, boss. give me some credit. i'm not mocking you...I just thought your question was a little funny, that's all."

"THERE'S NOTHING FUNNY ABOUT MY QUESTION!"

"kinda is, bro."

"AND WHY IS THAT?"Edge said, letting go of his brother down and crossing his arms. He looked down at him with a frown, and Red looked back up with a calm smile.

"cause it's not something you need to ask."

"...WHAT?"

Red chuckled at his brother's confused face."bro, you don't need to ask me a thing like that."

"I DON'T?"

"nope. i don't see why, but what i do see is that your thinking about this too much, bro."

"...HOW SO?"Edge asked, sitting down on the couch and looking at his brother with a raised bone brow. Red joined him on the couch and leaned back.

"well, first you thought that it was necessary to ask me that. "

Edge looked away, feeling his face burn again. Did his blush go away before?"I-I THOUGHT IT WAS!"

"It isn't. second, and i'm just taking a wild guess here, but you were going to ask sans the same question after you asked me, right?"

His face felt like it was on fire."SMARTASS..."

Red chuckled and pointed finger guns at his brother with a snap."thanks, i try."

The taller skeleton looked back at him with a glare and slapped his finger guns away. The small skeleton laughed it off.

"alright, well i can tell you right now that you don't need to ask sans. i'm sure he wouldn't mind."

A flicker of hope sparkled in Edge's eye sockets for a moment, before he noticed his brother was chuckling at his expression and quickly shook his head. He cleared his throat and pretended what he just heard wasn't a big deal to him.

It was...but he wouldn't admit it.

"EVEN IF HE DID MIND, I WOULDN'T CARE!"

His older brother rolled his eye lights in amusement."so, why were you going to ask him if-?"

"CURIOSITY!"Edge yelled angrily, flinging his arms in the air as if to emphasize his point and justifying it.

Red chuckled."ok. now third, and probably last, you were finally going to ask papyrus."

"Y-YES."

"don't ask him."

"WHAT?!"

Red flinched at his younger brother's scream. Edge stood up from the couch and looked at him with an incredulous look.

"i said don't ask."

"I HEARD WHAT YOU SAID! I'D LIKE TO KNOW WHY? IF I DON'T ASK HIM, THEN HOW-"

"just tell him."

He looked at his older brother in disbelief. How can his brother say that? It wasn't that simple...was it?

"IT'S...IT'S NOT THAT SIMPLE, BROTHER."

"you're right. it's not that simple...it's easy."

"NO, IT'S NOT! IT CAN'T BE! IT CAN'T...IF IT IS...THEN..."Red frowned as he watched his brother sit back down on the couch and placed his elbows on his knees and lay his head on his hands.

"THEN WHY DO I FEEL LIKE IT'S IMPOSSIBLE."

Well...now Red felt like a jerk. If he knew this was something that's been troubling his younger brother so much, he wouldn't have laughed. He scooted closer to his brother and patted his back."hey, bro, don't be so hard on yourself."

"I'M...I'M NOT TRYING TO, RED! I JUST...I CAN'T SAY IT! EVERYTIME I TRY TO , MY WORDS KEEP GETTING CAUGHT IN MY THROAT AND I DON'T KNOW WHY!"Edge yelled in his hands.

"...are you scared?"

Red didn't receive a response right away, but a few moments later he did...and he didn't like it.

He didn't like it one bit.

Edge sniffled in hands and his shoulders began to shake. Red quickly grabbed both of his hands and tried to pry them away from his face."h-hey, bro! hey, look at me."

"NOOOOO."

"look at me, bro."

"NO!"

"look at me!"Red yelled and managed to grab his brother's hands away from his face. Edge had tears in his eye sockets, a few running along his cheekbone, and the sight broke Red's heart.

"bro...come on, little brother. don't give me that face. what's with that face?"Red asked softly, wiping away any tears on his younger brother's face.

Edge sniffed."BECAUSE...BECAUSE YOU'RE RIGHT, BROTHER. I AM SCARED. I-I'M SCARED THAT HE WON'T...WHAT IF HE DOESN'T-"

"let me stop you right there."After wiping most of the tears away, Red placed both hands on each side of his brother's face to make sure he was looking at him, and to prevent him from looking away."do you know how lucky anyone would be to have you as their older brother, bro? that'd be a title anybody would kill for!"

Edge sniffled a bit, rubbing his eyes to stop anymore tears from falling out of his sockets."R-REALLY?"

"you bet. you'd be the great at it too! what isn't the great and terrible papyrus great at?"

"NOTHING! THERE IS NOTHING THAT I'M NOT GREAT AT! I AM GREAT AT EVERYTHING!"Edge yelled loudly, standing up with pride as his scarf fluttered in the air...somehow, and striked a confident pose.

"and if you told Papyrus that he was the lucky guy that you chose to be his little brother, he'd be so honored."

"H-HE WOULD, WOULDN'T HE? YES, HE SHOULD BE HONOURED, GREATFUL EVEN! THAT I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS HAS CHOSEN HIM TO BE MY LITTLE BROTHER!"Edge proclaimed rather smugly and walked with a spring in his step towards the basement where the portal to the other universe was.

"you can do it, bro!"Red yelled out to him and chuckled, feeling proud of himself for cheering up his brother, being able to give him some advice, and a bit of a confidence boost. He mentally pat himself on the back and closed his eyes to take a nice long nap...until he felt himself being lifted up from his hoodie and his body being dragged down the stairs.

"YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!

"w-what? why?"

"FOR MORALE SUPPORT!

* * *

All that confidence and smugness was shot as soon as he saw him.

The longer they hung out with each other, the more he realized how much time he was stalling. He was so nervous, but he just couldn't wait anymore. He had to tell him now!

No matter how scared he was!

Not that he was scared...not at all.

"Aw, Edgy! You're being awfully nice to me today. Are you catching a fever or a cold?"

"W-WHAT?!"Edge yelled in shock with an offended look, feeling hurt that Papyrus would think that he was only nice if he was sick.

Papyrus laughed at him a little and patted him on the back."I'm kidding, Edgy, it was a joke! You're always nice to me!"

"...OH."

Edge looked away and faked a laughed."O-OF COURSE. GOOD ONE, NYEH HEH." It wasn't. He didn't find it funny at all. Especially not for what he was going to do very, very soon. He guessed this was a good sign, though.

Brothers joke around with eachother all the time.

This was progress in a sense...right?

"BUT I...I WANS'T ALWAYS SO NICE TO YOU. I COULD'VE MADE A BETTER IMPRESSION WHEN WE FIRST MET..."

Damn it! Why did he say that? He mentally slapped himself for screwing up his progress by reminding Papyrus how much of a dick he was to him before.

"Um...yeah. I guess you weren't all that nice at first...."

Edge wanted to dig his own grave. He didn't even get a chance to tell him and he already fucked things up for himself.

"B-But that's wasn't your fault! You lived in such an awful place...who could blame you for acting the way you did? I...I'd like to believe you were always nice, Edgy. Your underground just never gave you the chance to show them! How rude of them!"

Edge stared at Papyrus in shock, his words ringing in his ears and making his soul beat faster with joy. All of a sudden, Papyrus hugged him gently, and the next thing he said made his eye sockets tear up a bit.

"You were a little mean to me and my brother...and everyone else for a while, but I never stopped believing in you, Edgy. I always knew there was good in you. You just forgot is all."

Edge finally found the strength in his arms to hug Papyrus back, and let his tears fall silently on his face.

"Look at you now, Edge...one of the kindest monsters I know."

Edge held him closer, his arms trembling slightly.

"D-DON'T EXAGGERATE."

"I'm not."

Edge gulped loudly and breathed in a shaky breath.

"DON'T LIE TO ME."

Papyrus hugged him tighter, and looked up to him with a small smile."You're one my best friends, Edgy. Why would I lie to you?"

Edge let out a watery chuckle and shook his head, gently wiping off any tears on his face."YOU WOULDN'T...I'M JUST...I'M JUST BEING REDICULOUS."He gently rubbed Papyrus' skull, who giggled in delight, and smiled at him."AND PAPYRUS..."

"Yes, Edgy?"

"YOU'RE...ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS TOO."

Papyrus eye sockets lit up with stars. He grinned happily at the slightly taller skeleton."Wowie, Edge, you're really too kind today!"

"OH YEAH?"Edge gave Papyrus a mischievous look before locking him into a headlock and giving him a noogie."NYEH! AM I STILL TOO KIND FOR YOU, PAPYRUS?"

Paprus laughed as he tried to get out of his grip."Nyeh! Never! You can never be too kind, Edgy!"

"SAY UNCLE!"

"No!"

"GIVE UP, LITTLE BROTHER!"

"Never!"Papyrus yelled and giggled, before he froze moments after realizing what Edge just said.

Edge noticed how Papyrus stood still in his grasp, and after a few short seconds, he realized why. He gasped and quickly let go of him, mentally screaming at himself for saying it. He wasn't even thinking! He just...it just slipped out of his mouth!

He could feel his face burning as he tried to register what he was feeling at the moment. On one hand, he felt relieved that he finally got to say what he's been trying to say for awhile now. On the other hand he felt absolutely horrified. Papyrus turned around to look at him with an unreadable expression, and just...stared at him.

Edge couldn't help but think it was the wrong time to say it. He wanted to tell him today and all, but was this a bad time to say it? Was it weird he said something like that while he had the guy in a headlock? Damn it, it probably was weird! He wasn't trying to be weird about it, he was trying to be playful!

Rough housing was a brotherly thing to do, right?

Maybe he went a bit too far?

Or maybe...maybe Papyrus really didn't think of him like tha-

"NYEH!"Edge let out an embarrassing squeak as Papyrus put him in a headlock. He got so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't even notice him make a move!

"Got you, big brother!"

Edge froze as he let Papyrus, who was gleefully giggling his head off, give him a noogie. He felt the tears built up again on his sockets, but he refused to let them fall this time!

With a swift move of his arms, Edge grabbed a hold of the back of Papyrus' legs and lifted them up to meet his waist. Papyrus squealed in surprise before grinning widely as he realized what Edge was doing, and wrapped both of his arms gently around his neck. He lay his head on top of Edge's and laughed happily.

"VICTORY FOR THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS!"

"Nyeh heh heh! Let's celebrate, Edgy!"

"AGREED! BUT FIRST, I MUST SHOW OFF TO EVERYONE MY NEW TITLE AS BIG BROTHER!"

"And I want everyone to know that I have not one, but two cool, big brothers now!"

**"guess I've got some competition, then."**

Edge froze as he heard his voice, but Papyrus gasped and turned his head to look behind him."Sans! Red!"

Edge turned around so that now he and Papyrus were looking down at the two small skeletons in front of them. He totally forgot that he brought his brother along to support him behind the scenes...which now he just realized his brother has done nothing to support him at all!

He just watched the whole thing doing shit!

And he brought Sans along?!

Oh, the humility!

**"sup, bro. sup edge."**

"hey, paps. hey, boss, can I get a piggyback ride too?"

Edge growled in response and glared at them intensely.

How dare they ruin our moment!

"Edgy's my new, second big brother now, Sans! Is that okay, brother? Red?"

**"sure."**

"i don't see why not."

"Victory for the Great Papyrus!"

"hey paps, wanna be my second little brother?"

"Yes!"

Edge looked at his older brother with a look of anger and betrayal. That fucker!

He always had to make things look easy, doesn't he?

"And no, Sans, no competition is needed because I will love you and my new big brothers all equally!"

**"cool. competitions are a lot of work anyways."**

"yeah, they are. just talking about it makes me tired."

**"same."**

"Lazybones/LAZYBONES."Papyrus and Edge said at the same time. The two looked at each other and chuckled.

"so...boss."

The two taller skeletons looked at Red, who cleared his throat a bit to grab their attention.

"now that you're a big brother, you have a lot of responsibility to take good care of your little one. don't be afraid to ask me or sans for some big brother advice, alright little bro?"

Edge blushed and glared at Red, who's tone of voice sounded like he was talking to him like he was five. How insulting!"I DON'T NEED YOUR ADVICE, BROTHER! NOR DO I NEED YOURS EITHER, SANS! I AM PERFECTLY CAPABLE IN TAKING GOOD CARE OF MY NEW LITTLE BROTHER."

"And I'll make sure to take good care of you too, Edgy! We're family now so you're my responsibility, too!"Papyrus happily said to him and kissed the back of his skull. Edge felt his face heat up instantly and could only imagine how red he was.

Sans and Red chuckled at him, making him blush even more.

This was so embarrassi-

"I love you, big brother."Papyrus said softly against his skull.

...To hell with embarrassment.

Edge told Papyrus to lay his head on his shoulder. As soon as he did, while looking at him in question, Edge quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek. Papyrus' face lit up in bright orange as he giggled happily in his shoulder, hiding his blushing face. Ignoring the smaller skeletons cheers and laughs, Edge happily sighed and lay his head against Papyrus'.

"I LOVE YOU TOO, LITTLE BROTHER."


End file.
